Lonely Love
by PaperDanie2
Summary: What will happen if Mario reunited with his past partners from the past Paper Mario games before Super Paper Mario? What new love will develope and which hearts will be broken? All is revealed in this interesting At first Crack-Fiction!
1. Chapter 1

Lonely love

Rated A

**Disclaimer: We do not own any Nintendo games, characters, or themes**

_Note: This story is a Crack Fiction and contains a Crack Pairing until the 5__th__ chapter; however, it's very important to read the first 4 stories to have a general understanding of what happened._

_Authors Note: This chapter contains a little Yaoi (Homosexual) context. Nothing happens I assure you but it is mentioned in some way or form._

_Dear Mario,_

_I need of your assistance again because I'm returning to Rougeport! I know I should have learned my lesson last time I came but I just wanted to tell you that I found a new treasure map! It's the treasure of the lost heart! If some one finds it they can open the 100-year gate, but you need to find 7 pieces of the heart first! I'll fill you in with more detail when you come but meet me at the inn in the Rougeport bar!_

_Thank you,_

_Princess Peach_

Mario was in his home with Luigi when the letter came. Going back to Rougeport would be wonderful! He could see all of his great friends again, like Koops, Flurrie, Vivian, Yoshi, Captain Bobbery, Goombella… Plus he was in need of a great adventure! Luigi who was reading the letter was very anxious as well.

"Oh my gosh, bro! This is such a great opportunity! I can go back to my adventures while you go with the princess! By the way when are you going to propose to her?" Luigi said all at once.

"I was planning on it for her birthday but since I'll be with my friends again I'll do it once I get to Rougeport!"

"Ok great! I'll be back I have to go shave my 5:00 shadow."

Luigi left without another word. When he returned he was carrying the shaving clippers in his hands when he walked towered the table. He tripped and fell, the shaver slipped out of his hands and cut off Mario's mustache!

"Oh no! Luigi! My mustache is gone! Do you know how long it takes to grow one back?!" Mario got up and was about to hit Luigi with his hammer until the doorbell rang.

"Mail delivery!"

Mario, too embarrassed to open the door just went to his room and started packing for the trip.

"Here you go sir! Two tickets to Rougeport!"

Luigi accepted the tickets went into Mario's room to tell him to get ready.

"Ok bro, the boat leaves in 4 hours! Lets get going… p.s. you look a lot hotter without your mustache so don't worry."

"Uh, thanks Luigi?"

So the pair got going and left for Rougeport. Meanwhile Peach was getting raped? WHAT? No just kidding but Peach was going around shopping since she missed out last time she was in Rougeport. While in the new badge shop she noticed something very strange… It was a book, no a journal in the badge case! She opened it and found the pages filled with all these strange dates which included a passage that said:

_ Your true love will fall for someone else. Someone who you know and they will become your worst enemy. Your love will soon come to despise you if not kill you since you have opened my sacred journal! You will slowly become crazy but you will fall in love with your worst nightmare, then every night you will wake up screaming… unless your true love finds the pieces of the lost heart to open the gate to my eternal resting place! You have 9 weeks until the curse will fully occur and you will wish you were never born!_

Peach was truly shocked and afraid so she stole the book from the store. Now back to our heroes!

"Ugh! Mario when will this be over with?! I'm dying of boredom!"

"Be patient Luigi! We're almost there! See it's just over the horizon!"

Then the boat stopped.

"This is your captain speaking. It seems that our engine has stopped working and we don't have a replacement. I'm sorry for the inconvinece, but you punks have to swim to Rougeport."

So Mario, who wanted to see Peach very badly took off his shirt and jumped in to the ocean. Luigi on the other hand who was actually smart enough brought a swimsuit and put it on.

Minutes later Mario came on land with his suitcase. He wandered off to the inn but got stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar face. Goombella was right in front of him. Stomach high, the first thing she saw was Mario's bare chest.

"Ahh! Oh my goodness sir put on some…" She looked up and noticed whom she was talking to.

"Mario? Is that you? Hey… What happened to your mustache?!"

"Luigi happened to it." Mario replied just now noticing his problem and put on some dry clothes.

"…You look so cute! Oh my gosh! I could just eat you for breakfast!" Then she realized whom she was talking to and got very embarrassed.

"I mean you look, um, uh very nice with your uh, with out your mustache, I mean you looked n-nice without it but I mean you look um…"

"Save it Goombella. It's ok I understand what you mean. Thank you"

"So what are you doing here Mario?"

"I'm here with Princess Peach! We're going to look for the 7 pieces of the Lost Heart. Have you seen her?"

"No I haven't. But I can certainly help you look!"

So they went looking for Peach while Luigi just got back from the ocean.

"Ah~! That was such a delightful swim! I should do it more often" The captain was with him as well.

"Sir I just happen to notice… I'm attracted to men! Would you like to spend the night in my condo?"

"That would be wonderful! Sleep-o-ver! We can watch movies and eat popcorn and tell scary stories!"

(Poor Luigi. Getting the wrong idea again. Who knows? Luigi might be attracted to men as well… Nah)

"I hope you mean watch romantic movies in bed then eat popcorn off of each others bodies and tell scary stories about evil woman! I can't wait lets go now!"

"Ok!"

(Like I said… Poor Luigi!)

So back to the story! 

"Goombella, I think she said that she was at the inn." Mario said. So they went there to look after they went all over town.

"Oh there she is!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Mario, I'm so glad you came! And whom are you?" Peach said glaring at Goombella thinking that she would steal Mario away from her.

… I'm Goombella and I'm Professor Frankly's assistant!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm just a little paranoid today. Hahaha…"

"So Princess, what have you found about the Lost Heart?" Mario asked his **current **lover.

"Nothing much except we have to go farther away then your last adventure but it seems that all of your friends really want to come along with you… So I guess it'll be a HUGE reunion! It seems you've met up with Goombella already… Hahaha…"

"Uh, princess are you ok… you don't seem to be all right…"

Uh-oh! The first step of the curse is happening! Peach is getting jealous and seems to be going a little bit crazy!

To be continued…

Meanwhile, 

"Wow, your condo is huge! I can't wait until the movies! Let's get ready for bed-time so we can get comfortable!"

"Ok my passenger on the S.S Love Bucket." So they got dressed. Luigi in his Super Man clothes that are just a tad too small and The Captain who was wearing a Hello Kitty 2 piece meant for a 6 year old girl.

"What's a love bucket?" (Poor Luigi!)

"Let's see in bed! Heheheh."

"Ok!"

The next part is too horrid for even the most gross people so I won't give that much detail.

"Oh yeah! Right there! Harder, Harder, HARDER! Don't give any mercy!"

"Aren't playing Sonic games the best?"

"Yeah best friend! Now lets play Paper Sonic 1000 year door~!"

Stupid I know

To be continued…

**Authors note:**

As I told you before this is a Crack Fiction until the end of the 4th Chapter. It might seem stupid or idiotic but please bear with us for this. The first part was meant for amusement and enjoyment and we would be thrilled if you continued to read the rest and figure out what will happen next in **Lonely Love **chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

Lonely love

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own any Nintendo games, characters, or themes**

_Note: This story is a Crack Fiction and contains a Crack Pairing until the 5__th__ chapter; however, it's very important to read the first 4 stories to have a general understanding of what happened._

_Authors Note: This chapter contains a little Yuri (Lesbianism)… nothing happens I assure you but it is brought up. _

So our heroes left the inn anxious to finding the rest of their friends.

"Princess Peach… I think it's best you stay here you might get kidnapped." A worried Goombella said

"NO WAY! I can't have anything happen to Mario. You stay away from him you, you, Mario stealer~!"

"What are you talking about Peach? No one will steal me away. It's ok she can come with us."

"Oh Mario! I know you'll always stand up for me!" Peach licked her tongue at Goombella as she was holding Mario with brunt force.

"Ok, Let's get going. We have a lot of land to cover if we have to get the gang back together… Can you two please get a room?" Goombella said after Mario and Peach started kissing.

"Uh… Sorry."

So they left to Petalburg to find Koops.

Peach could barely keep up with Mario and Goombella's speed.

She begged them to slow down.

"Peach we can't! We're already behind schedule. If you want us to slow down you should have not come in the first place."

Peach was very upset after what Goombella said so she took up the pace, getting right next to Goombella.

"Yeah right you slut. I think you're the one who shouldn't have come!"

Goombella went even faster to try to get Peach from next to her but the Princess was so determined that she matched Goombella's every move.

"Stop it! Go back there with your lover because I don't want you here!" Goombella started sprinting but Peach easily was only jogging.

That's when Goombella got mad. She head bonked Peach and you would have thought that would stop her but made her start sprinting.

That's when it became a race! Goombella who was smart stayed with Mario who noticed a new warp pipe to Petalburg. The two of them got in it and a few minutes later Peach came in running, her makeup was dripping from her face in sweat and she ripped the bottom of her dress.

"You little~! I'm going to kill you!"

Goombella, who was staying calm, just stood there and replied,

"Let's just find Koops and get out of here…"

So Mario and Goombella left Peach by her self and came back with Koops.

"Ok Peach, are you ready?"

They left without another word.

They found Flurrie, Admiral Bobbery, Vivian, and Miss Mowz in Rougeport Town Square.

"Hey you guys! I'm so glad to see you all again! How did you all get here?"

"It was Goombella!" Goombella's friend Vivian said sticking up for her.

"Yeah! She told us you were here… and she was right! Your mustache is gone!" Miss Mowz said in surprise.

"By the way you look absolutely fabulous my dear." Madam Flurrie said.

"Where is the little Yoshi?" Admiral Bobbery asked.

"He couldn't make it because of the Championship match but he said if we all come and support him he would join us for the 7 pieces of the Heart." Goombella said.

"All right lets go!"

So the gang (and Peach) went to Glitzville.

"Here we are, Glitzville." Mario said with a smile on his face as he recalls the great battles he had there.

"Mario, don't you remember the hot dog stand where we first found Yoshi?" Koops, Goombella and Flurrie asked.

"How could I forget? That bouncy egg of joy… it's making me all teary eyed…"

"Oh it's ok honey. Let's go to your room and snuggle in bed." Peach said only to get away from Mario's friends.

"Maybe later. Now the Championship Match is starting, lets go!"

So the gang went inside and sat down next to…Mario's friends from Paper Mario?

There was Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Lady Bow, Lakilester, and Sushie… Where's Watt?

"Oh my gosh you guys, long time no see! W-what are you doing here?" Mario started crying he was so happy.

"Watt is in the Championship match… Wait? Mario! Dude what happened to your mustache?! I have to say you do look younger without it." Goombario said catching the attention of Goombella.

"Um hey... You must be Goombario. I'm Goombella. Mario has told me so much about you. Would you like to go on a d-date with me?"

"Sure!"

"Parakarry, you look good too! How have you been?" Mario asked one of his best friends

"I've been great Mario. I now work at 'Mail it: postal dilivery service!"

"Awesome! Kooper! You seem to be doing well!" Mario asked another one of his best friends.

"Yeah! And guess what I'm now a lead archaeologist after Kolorado retired!"

"That's great I'm so happy for you!"

"Lakilester, how's your girl friend?" (P.S. All of them are Mario's best friends but he's closer to the guys)

"Good."

"**Ladies and gentlemen! Please put your hands together for the one, the only, Watt!"**

Everyone clapped for the Li'l Sparky expecially Mario who kind of had a crush on her even though she was only a baby.

"**And now the moment you've all been waiting for… The current Champion, Yoshi!"**

The whole adience cheered for the baby yoshi expecially Mario who was the first person to ever talk to the little guy.

"**Let the fight begin!!!"**

[If you want to see how the battle went read "Battle Under Your Friends Eyes":] (Will be out soon. Rated OC for older children)

**Whatt a wonderful match folks! And the winner is…Watt! **

The croud exploded in applause for the new Champion. Then the newly acquainted friends went out side to congatulate her.

Mario had noticed that Watt was now a Hothead (a ball of sparking energy that looks like fire) and started blushing when he saw his little crush was growing up.

"W-Watt it's so g-good to see y-you again." Mario's cheeks were burning red as he noticed she was "hotter" then ever before.

"Mario… is that you? Wow, what happened to your mustache? I have to admit you look pretty cute without it." Watt said without even regreting that Peach was right there.

"H-hey Watt y-your 15 n-now right?" (Poor Mario, falling in love with a teenager? Nah.)

"Yeah! I'm glad you remembered. I haven't seen you in what, 9 years?"

"Wow I was 21 when I first met you?"

"I guess. Your 15 years older than me? That's awesome I have a friend who can kick butt and is in his 30's!"

"Don't remind me…" Mario's heart started beating faster when the new Watt came up onto his chest.

"…Mario… it's time that I admit something to you I've been keeping in for a long time…" Everyone became quiet thinking she was going to admit her love to him or something. (Haha she doesn't love Mario! Right?)

"I…I…I think it's time you got a new wordrobe!"

Everyone was just now noticing that he's been wearing that outfit since he was 14.

"I think it should be pink now!" Flurrie Said

"No Purple!" Bow argued

Goombella and Goombario was too lost in each others eyes to care

and Vivan was too self consious at the moment to say anything.

"It should be a guy color, 'cause you know he's a guy." Lakilester said

All the males, (plus Sushie and Watt) agreed.

"Ok it's decided Mario gets a new outfit, hat and yadayadayada." Peach said. (I'm starting to get really mad at her!)

So the new conjoined gang (and Peach) went to the clothing store.

"How about this?" Peach asked showing Mario a jump suit.

"Not in 1,000,000 years." Goombella said after being away from Goombario for a moment.

"It has to be something that will make him look younger, more hip since his mustache is gone." Admiral Bobbery said

"But he still has to be able to kick bad guys butts!" Yoshi added.

"He needs some type of accessory… How about sun glasses that will stick on his hat?" Kooper put in.

"How about this hat?" Vivian showed them a blue baseball cap with the letter "M" on it.

"It's perfect! Vivian you should speak up more you have great ideas." Sushie said.

"And this shirt!" It was a black short sleeve shirt that Mario could move around in easily.

"Plus a jacket to go on top!" The jacket was blue like the hat.

"Then Black sweat pants that look great but he can still be the awesome Mario I know."

He put on all the clothes and when he came out he looked like a 16 year old kid.

"Wow Mario… I don't know what to say. But I'll ask you out for a date any day your so damn sexy." Watt said without fear. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy that she just said that but she didn't seem to mind.

Mario was blushing harder than ever from the comment Watt just said. Even his ears went red!

"Uh, t-thanks W-W-Watt…" (Poor Mario)

"Your welcome. Hey I'll pay for the clothes don't worry!"

Watt used her contestant discount and paid with some of her winnings and afterwards she treated everyone to hot dogs and smoothies at the hot dog stand.

"Watt, your sure one heck of a girl. Would you like to sleep with me?" Bombette asked, laughing for no reason in particular.

"What?" everyone asked in disbelieve, looking at the pink bomb.

"Well...I-I'm lesbian guys… Just for future reference incase you were wondering… Is there anything wrong with this?"

"No I suppose…" Parakarry said.

"How long have you been?" Sushie wondered.

"Since… I saw Goombella for the first time, years ago… I've always felt something towards woman but my heart ached when I first saw her and I knew for sure."

"When did you see Goombella for the first time?" Koops asked with thoughts in his head crashing around each other as he was thinking about the two girls together.

"In the Mushroom Daily newspaper after the Thousand Year Door was opened…"

"So does that mean you love Goombella?" Goombario asked becoming jealous and amused at the same time.

"I-I don't know… I might be…"

"Are you serious?" Bow asked.

"W-What do you mean? Of course I am!"

(I'm gonna have fun with this! Yeah, try writing a lemon with a lesbian bomb… I just might do that if I feel up to it…)

Mario returned before anyone else could say anything.

"Alright everyone. Gather around." Mario said before he made an announcement.

He got on one knee in front of Peach and took out a little box.

"Princess Toadstool… You are the love of my life, the apple of my eye. I love you more than anything in the world… my heart shakes every time I see you… would you do the honor of marring me?"

It took a few moments for her to reply… "Yes Mario I would love to. I love you and I always will I'm so glad you chose me out of all the girls in the world who love you."

That really ticked off Goombella, Vivian, Sushie, Bow, and Flurrie for some reason.

Watt was devastated. "Uh Mario… congratulations… and what I said earlier about you being sexy and me asking you out I uh didn't mean it…" Watt said very gloomily as if Mario had died.

Everyone stared at her for a moment and she could tell. That must be so embarrassing to tell a guy who is in love with another girl that he's sexy. She went on a walk and Kooper fallowed her.

"Hey are you ok Watt?"

"Watt?"

It took a few moments for her to reply. "No, I'm not ok! I just told Mario that I thought he was sexy in front of Peach, the person he's in love with! What's wrong with me?"

"Watt, I know you're young so I don't know what to say but Mario forgives you. He doesn't know that you really meant it and that you have feelings for him. Plus I think he loves you too."

"Thanks for trying Kooper. But I know he loves Peach. He always has and he'll only think of me as a friend maybe even his little baby sister."

"Listen buddy, he might say he loves Peach but he might love you but is too afraid that you don't love _him_ back and that you're 15 years apart in age. You can never really know because people are so strange and you have to take it at your own pace. I know it's hard being the only teenager with us but you can still be a kid and not worry about love until you're ready. You might even be ready now.

"Hey, thanks… Let's go back now Kooper…"

_Peach! You have defied my rules. Not only did you accept to marry your true love when he wont even love you but you have been so worried about your self that you're willing to crush everyone's hopes and dreams. For that I will cut the date in half. You have only 1 month for your love to find the 7 pieces of the Lost Heart or else the world will fall in chaos and darkness._

Uh-oh

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Lonely love

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own any Nintendo games, characters, or themes**

_Note: This story is a Crack Fiction and contains a Crack Pairing until the 5__th__ chapter; however, it's very important to read the first 4 stories to have a general understanding of what happened._

"Hello everyone…" Watt returned with Kooper. No one seemed to remember what she said to Mario or it seemed no one cared. Now that Kooper knew her secret she knew she had to be more careful.

They left Glitzville talking about Mario's new clothes. Well everyone except Watt who seemed to be more quite about what she says and Kooper who was thinking about Watt and her problem. She said that Mario thought of her as a sister when really Kooper did.

"Ok, we're here. Let's ask Professor Frankly how to get to the windy city of Blow me down where the first piece of the heart is!" Goombella said

"Blow me down is the windiest town in the whole world and the 7th most likely place to fall in love in the world as well. As you can guess the pieces of the Heart are in the most likely places to fall in love. So here are 16 tickets to Blow me down but I have to warn you that it's extremely windy so keep hold of your hat." Professor Frankly said without taking a single breath.

Mario then noticed that on every adventure they've been on there has been a monster of some sort.

"Hey Peach… There aren't any villains that we'll have to face, are there?"

Peach, who didn't want to tell them about the curse said that there weren't any villains and they'll be ok.

So they left Rougeport on the 2-day train.

"Hey Watt, which cabin are you in?" Mario asked his little crush.

"I'm in cabin 5…"

"Wait, my ticket says that I'm in cabin 5! We should tell the captain."

Then the intercom turned on.

"This is your captain speaking. If you are having troubles with your cabin you'll have to wait for tomorrow for them to be fixed. Thank you for your time."

Watt was speechless.

"Ok Watt, I guess we'll be in the same room for the night. I hope you can light up the room. Heheheh."

So they went into the room. Mario sat on the bed Watt was laying on.

"Uh M-Mario I Th-think you should know that I'm really am glad you're getting married to Peach and I'm sorry for calling you uh sexy, I mean I'm making it sound like I want to have sex with you or something when I didn't mean it…I really don't know how we could do it. I-I mean we could always find a way… I c-could um s-suck and y-you could d-do it to my…"

"Zzzzzz."

"Oh, I guess you weren't awake… Mario, I just want you to know that you'll always be my hero and I love you." She kissed Mario on the check and went to the top bunk with her pacifier recalling the day her and Mario first met.

"Good morning Watt!" Mario said, waking up his little crush

"Uh, hi?"

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept very well, thank you Mario."

" I still can't believe that we were put in the same room. I hope I didn't scare you with my snoring…"

"Don't worry I thought it was cute." Watt said still dazed from the awakening that she didn't really pay attention to what she was saying.

"Hey Watt… I had the weirdest dream last night! Would you like to hear it?"

"Ok Mario."

"Well it took us back to when we first met in Shy Guy's toy box and how I saved you. We became friends and you helped me defeat Bowser. Then after Bowser was defeated you told me that I was your hero and you loved me isn't that weird?"

"…"

"Watt? Are you ok?"

"Yes I am I was just thinking about something. That was quiet a weird dream you had. Heheheh!"

See you saying you loved me because your so independent and strong that you could handle everything yourself."

"Well everyone needs someone to be there for them. Like you have Peach and Peach has you and Goombella has Goombario.

"Don't worry, I doubt that they'll last long." Mario said with an uncontrollable chuckle

"I don't think we would last long if we were together…"

"I'm not sure about that one Watt. Love is uncontrollable and you don't know how long it will last for. Who knows if we were together we might be in love forever until the last day on earth.

"That would be…"

"Yeah, that would be…"

"Hey Watt… who do you love?"

"…Um, well I-I have to say that um the p-person I'm in l-love w-with is a nice guy, he's really sweet, and not to mention _cute _also he is strong in body and spirit, plus I've known him since I was very young…"

"Hm. You love… Kooper? Oh I get it that's why you guys went together on that walk yesterday! I completely understand now!" Mario said trying to hide the depression and disappointment in his voice.

"F-for s-some reason I thought that y-you were in love with…m-me…" (Poor Mario)

"Maybe it was just my dream…"

"Mario, I-I think you have it all wrong…"

Before she could finish what she was going to say the intercom turned on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's time for breakfast. Please come down to the dining room within the next hour.

Mario who was very hungry left the room only saying,

"Uh d-don't worry Watt I w-wont t-tell Kooper you love him." Then he dashed out the door hitting the towel rack.

Watt went into cabin 26 where all the girls in the gang (except Peach) were talking.

When she got in most of the girls left for breakfast but lady Bow, Madam Flurrie, and Goombella was still talking.

"Good morning…" A shy Watt said.

"Welcome Watt, please take a seat. Flurrie gestured the teenager to sit down.

"What do you have on your mind?" Bow asked her. Then all at once she explained calling Mario sexy, the talk with Kooper, The cabin mishap, her little chat with Mario (even though he was sleeping), his dream and then Mario thinking that she loved Kooper.

"Oh my goodness… I never knew you had so much emotion and love inside you…" Goombella said sounding worried.

"My dear you're only 15! You shouldn't be thinking about that type of stuff yet, and Mario should have known that! He should have been gentler with you." Flurrie had a shocked expression on her face.

"K-Kooper said that Mario might love me back but is to shy to admit it. Do you think that's true?"

Watt asked

"Yes!" The three women exclaimed at the same time.

"I bet he loves you. He always starts blushing around you." Goombella said

"He can't be… what about Peach? He admitted his love to her in proposal." Bow said.

"Men are a mystery but I think you both are right. He might have an attraction to you but is in love with Peach." Flurrie added

"But I don't want him to _only _be attracted to me. I want him to love me like he loves the world and the ground that Peach walks on. Is that too hard?" Watt said

"Watt, only time can tell. If he does love you he might be heart broken since he thinks you love Kooper… and you'll have to someway find a way to show him you love him before he gets married to Peach. Try not to think about it and lets go have some breakfast ok?"

"Ok. Thank you for your help you guys. I owe you one!"

After breakfast Watt went to her room to find Mario but found a note that said:

_Dear resident of the cabin _**_5,_**

_We would like to inform you that _**_Mario Mario _**_has moved to another cabin and you will have the room to yourself. _

_Thank you for your stay,_

_The Speed Rail staff_

"Hm…" Watt thought "I wonder what room Mario's in…" Then Watt started thinking of the night before and the conversation with Goombella, Flurrie, and Bow. Then she started thinking about her parents and when she was alone before she met Mario. She noticed that she must really love him since she changed her whole appearance just to please him. She thought that if she was still a li'l sparky that he would only think of her as a little baby. She trained hard every day until she became old enough she became a Hothead and then entered the Glitzpit to train even further. She thought about his favorite color and his favorite food. She even began to love the sports he loved but in the end she was too late. She thought about his dream and his proposal to Peach and it only made her feel worse. She got out of bed and realized she needed some fresh air but the train was moving 65 mph so it would be very stupid if she tried going outside.

She called Kooper's room but he wasn't there then she called Koops then to her surprise he answered. They talked like they were best friends separated for a lifetime. Maybe because they both were as bored as an empty peanut butter jar. Somehow she was able to keep the "Mario Drama" a secret to Koops who she knew was very close to Mario.

When she hung up she noticed that they were talking for 4 whole hours! She decided that she needed go get up and move so she went to the gym. When she got there she saw Mario doing chin-ups on the bar and then started playing around with complex gymnastic moves. She was sure that he was going to fall but some how he managed to survive.

"Hello Mario…" Watt said while Mario was in the middle of a 720 lateral back flip. He fell but there was padding under him so he wasn't hurt that badly.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry I distracted you!" Watt pleaded for his forgiveness and Mario only said,

"Don't worry about it. Everyone falls short some times. Even me." He got up and Watt noticed his shirt was taken off and he was sweating. She found herself more compelled to making love with Mario when she saw his six-pack and was even going closer to his body when he finally said something.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away that I was leaving cabins. I looked everywhere for you but I couldn't find you and it was time to get repacked and everything."

"It's fine, I got a letter saying that you left… I was wondering what room are you in now?"

"It's great! I'm in room 32 and I'm by myself so I don't have any roommates. Would you like to come over some time?

"Sure." Watt replied without even thinking.

"When can I come over?"

"How about six?"

"Ok. I will see you at six." Watt said with out even noticing the wall right in front of her.

Boom! Crash!

"Are you ok Watt? That seemed to really hurt."

"No I was just thinking about tonight. I didn't even know it was there…"

"Oh, well I will see you at six Watt."

Watt left the gym and Mario went to the showers. For a moment she thought about going in there as well but didn't want to defy his privacy.

She rushed into room 26 to find Goombella, Bow, and Flurrie there again. It seems they have a book club.

"I'm going over to Mario's room at six! What should I do?" Watt said right when she got there.

"Watt, I doubt Mario's going to try to do anything to you. He's an engaged man and 30 years old." Bow said

"What if I try to do something to him?" Watt asked

"Self control my dear. Self control." Flurrie said

"What if I can't control myself? What if I just attack him when I get in the room?"

"I don't think that can happen. You're a very nice, attractive person and you wont do anything Mario doesn't want you to do." Said Goombella.

"I'm just so scared. I don't know what will happen. I don't know what I will do." (Poor Watt!)

"Watt, I don't know what will happen but I do know that you will be strong and do the right choices. Now go get some sleep, you have a few hours before you meet Mario."

"Ok." Watt left without another word and went back to her cabin to go to sleep.

Watt woke up 5 minutes before six and went to Mario's cabin. She knocked on the door and waited a few moments before Mario opened the door. He was dressed in a nice sweater vest and dress pants.

"Hello Mario. You look nice this evening." Watt said in pleasure.

"Uh thanks Watt. Please come in." Mario gestured her to sit down.

It was quiet for a few moments until Mario sat down right next to Watt. Her heart started beating a mile per minute when he put his hand on her side. He picked her up and put her on his lap, next to his groin.

"Watt… I wanted to talk about something." He started hugging her ever so gently.

"I was thinking about you and Kooper and I just wanted to let you know that I 100% agree with your decision like how you agreed to mine with Peach."

"Mario… I don't love Kooper."

"What you don't?"

"No. I think you got the wrong idea anyway. If you really want to know who I love it's…"

"No Watt. I don't want to know. I know we're friends and all but I don't feel very comfortable talking about your love life. I already have it set for me… I'm marring Peach. If I can't be with you I don't know who I would want you to be with…"

"Wait, what Mario?"

"Nothing. So let's get started!"

So Mario got out Scrabble, Monopoly, Yacht, Beauty and the Beast, and chocolate.

They played for hours and then they started eating chocolate and watching Beauty and the Beast.

The movie was almost over and Watt noticed that Mario had some chocolate on his check. She didn't want to tell him because it seemed that he wanted to watch the ending of the movie. So she leaned over and kissed Mario where the chocolate was to get it off. That's when the door opened. It was Peach in a playboy bunny outfit.

She noticed that Watt was kissing him (even though it was to get off the chocolate) and forced her out.

Mario was very stunned because of the kiss Watt gave him and the Peach in the playboy suit and it all happened at once. He looked down at his hands and they had chocolate on them and he must have put in on his cheek. Then he realized that Watt had no hands so she had to get it off some how. Then Peach thought that she was kissing him!

"Poor Watt!" Mario thought to himself. "She got thrown out because of me!" He got up but Peach attacked him, starting ripping off his clothes he got to impress Watt. She started charging at him but he managed to get away but then she got the remote and knocked Mario out.

Kooper, who was on the other side of the hall, heard Watt crying in her room. He went in to see what was wrong and all at once Watt told him what had happened up to this point.

"Watt, I know I'm not the first person to tell you this but Mario is engaged. It will be wrong for him for you to be his lover but marry Peach. Peach would have gotten jealous even if you haven't kissed him. By the way… how was the kiss?"

"Kooper, how can you ask something like that? It was… It was…the best moment of my life. I've never felt the way I do now. I'm very jubilant yet depressed at the same time!"

"See just relax. Everything will turn out alright, ok?"

"Ok Kooper, thanks for your help!"

Watt went back to Mario's room to apologize about what happened. When she knocked and no one answered she tried to see if the door was locked. It wasn't so she went in. Peach was gone and Mario was knocked out on the floor with a note that said:

_If I can't have you Mario, no one can!_

Watt went over to Mario and tried to revitalize him using her electrical energy. It worked after a few times.

"Watt! W-What happened? Are you ok? I could never let anything bad happen to you!"

"I'm ok Mario! The question is are you ok? You were knocked out on the floor with this note."

Mario read the letter.

"Oh my gosh! Why would Peach write such a thing?"

"I don't know Mario." Watt said just now noticing that he was only in his boxers and that she was lying on his chest.

She got up right away.

"It's ok Watt. I don't mind. To be honest I need some company right now."

He gestured her to lie back on his chest.

No one spoke for the longest minutes of his or her lives.

Then Mario wrapped his hands around her holding her like his life depended on it.

"Watt, I think I made a bad decision with Peach. She's the evilest person I've ever known… I wish I could have someone like you to be with me through the bad times and the good. I love you."

"I know what you mean… I know I can't be anything but a sister to you Mario but I'll always be there for you and I'm sorry Peach got the wrong idea about what happened tonight."

"Wait… a sister? Watt I don't think you…" 

"It's ok Mario. You've always been like a big brother to me. I love you too."

Mario was happy yet destroyed at the same time.

He held her without saying a word and then said,

"W-would you like t-to sleep in m-my bed with m-me tonight?"

"Mario…"

"I know. I want to s-share this night with you. Alone."

"Listen Mario. We're 15 years apart… I don't think it could work between us. Plus we're just friends."

"I don't want to be just friends. I want to be your lover."

"Mario, I just can't. I'm still going to help with the adventure but I just can't talk to you. It'll just make things worse. Good bye."

Watt left without another word. Mario was devastated. It had been the best yet worse day of his life so far.

He cried himself to sleep that night. Wishing he never existed.

(To be continued)

**Authors Note: Not as humorous as the others? Probably not. I wanted to get as serious as I can get before the next chapter… that has our Crack Fiction Lemon! Fun, Fun, Fun…**


	4. Chapter 4

Lonely Love

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own any Nintendo games, characters, or themes**

_Note: This story is a Crack Fiction and contains a Crack Pairing until the 5__th__ chapter; however, it's very important to read the first 4 chapters to have a general understanding of what happened._

Watt woke up wondering how last night would have turned out. She knew Mario would be gentle with her but she had to break it off before someone gets really hurt emotionally.

"It would have been the best night of my life… I could have done what I've been waiting for since I was young but I said no. He offered it to me, and I declined.

She decided to go to the gym again. When she got there she saw Mario and Peach making out by the track and for some reason she found herself going toward them. She caught Mario's eye and he started blushing. She did her best to avoid his eyes but she kept finding that she didn't want to leave him.

"Mario, I'm going to get our towels so we can go swimming." Peach said leaving the two alone. I don't think she saw Watt was there.

"Um, hello Watt…"

"Hi Mario"

"About last night… I was being selfish and not thinking about what you wanted. I'm sorry I asked you to do something that you weren't comfortable doing… will you forgive me?"

"Mario, I was completely comfortable about doing it with you…"

Then Peach came in before she could finish.

"Oh you again. Haven't you learned your lesson from last night? Stay away from Mario!"

"Alright, listen Peach. I think you should stay away from Mario! You've gone crazy since the last time I've saw you. You were so sweet and innocent. Why do you change when Mario proposes to you? You're lucky to have Mario's love. There are thousands of girls who would die to be with him for one night and you just take it for granted! I lost my one chance last night… Don't lose yours!" Watt said with the utmost pain and regret.

Peach was speechless, "Watt… Shut up and get the hell away from me. You don't know anything about me your just a stupid little whore who wants to be like me because I'm more sophisticated then you. You're just a worthless piece of trash and no one wants you, especially Mario!"

"Peach I think it's time I've said this once and for all. I don't love you anymore. Watt is right. You have changed. You've turned from an angel to a monster that feeds on other people's pains and weaknesses. I never want to see you again."

"Mario, no don't leave. I love you! I just don't want anything to happen to you!"

"Peach, I can take care of myself. Just because you can't take care of yourself doesn't mean you have to do it for me!"

"But Mario!"

"And by the way, Watt isn't a whore or a piece of trash. You're wrong again. You said that no one wants her when thousands of people do. She's the champion of Glitzpit, she's super cute, and has a great personality and I want her. More than I ever wanted you because she, she is perfect. Everyone has flaws but I'm not afraid to look pass them for her because I love her and she thinks she lost her one chance with me, well she hasn't… You haven't Watt. I just forgot that you are only 15 and I'm a 30-year-old man but that doesn't mean we can't make love, be in love, and be together forever. That's why I'm offering it to you again, right now in my room. I promise I'll be extra careful so I won't hurt your feelings but it's more complicated being me then anyone realizes. So would you have sex with me Watt?

"…"

"Watt?"

"M-Mario… those are the words I've always wanted to hear from you. I-I w-will do it w-with you…"

(Wow, that happened kind of fast didn't it? Too bad it's not going to last. Don't worry not because they don't love each other because Watt gets… and she has to leave. Hahaha! I just told you the rest of Mario and Watt's love life!)

The two got to Mario's cabin and slowly locked the door. Watt went to Mario's bed cautiously and looked at her lover. She gently kissed Mario on the lips and moved them in a circular motion. She started licking his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter his mouth. Mario complied and in a matter of moments there tongues were battling for dominance and Watt eventually won. There breaths became shorter as Mario starts striping, first taking off his blue baseball cap, then shirt, then belt, and then pants. In his boxers, he whispers something in Watt's ear,

"Watt, we can turn back now but this is your last chance… are you sure you want to do this?"

"Mario… if you can do it I can as well."

"Ok. Here it goes."

**(Warning, the next segment contains a Lemon or an explicit sex scene. Please skip this part if you don't want to read)**

Mario looked at Watt and moved down to her lower region of her body and took her now apparent clit in his mouth. He started licking around it and was sucking it very delicately. Mario's erection was getting more noticeable, feeding off of the moans that Watt delivered to his ears. His long, hard member was throbbing in his boxers and Mario couldn't stand it any longer. Mario took of his boxers, fully exposed to Watt. Watt seemed to know what to do and took his manhood into his mouth and licked up and down the shaft. She soon started bobbing her head back and forth when Mario took one hand behind her head and forced her to suck harder. His free hand was gently massaging her clit and found it's way to the opening of her womanhood. He started to softly thrust his fingers into her as she put his whole length into her mouth. They soon were getting close to climax and Mario motioned for them to stop and he moved himself over Watt on the bed. She couldn't breath for the longest moments of her life when Mario was on top of her. Mario slowly moved his member to her vagina and circled around the clit before looking in her eyes for approval. She nodded yes and very slowly he put his erected cock into her. He soon started a very slow thrusting motion and after a few moments it started getting more intense. Their hips started moving together like they were one and smirks grew on each of their faces. They were sweating madly and each thrust was getting faster and harder as Watt pleaded Mario to continue. Their bodies started shaking and they could barley control themselves as they were reaching orgasm. "Oh god, Watt I'm going to come!" Mario yelled to his lover and she mumbled something incoherently and in a few seconds that seemed like years they let their fluids out and the warm sticky goodness was slowly dripping down their bodies. Mario and Watt stayed like for a few minutes and then Mario pulled out of her and Watt seductively licked the semen off of his body. She kissed him again and lied down on his warm, exposed chest. After a few minutes they started to snuggle. Mario was holding Watt very closely and she could feel the warmth of his body. Then they fell asleep together, dreaming of the first day they met.

**(Lemon scene over)**

Watt woke up in the middle of the night, extremely sweaty and hot. She looked at Mario and smile slightly. He looked so perfect with his smooth face and exposed body, she then decided that she needed to get out and think. She just slept with the man of her dreams, a 30-year-old man who was engaged to a princess. She felt alone even though she knew that Mario really loved her. She would never respect herself again. "I was so aroused and unconscious of myself that I just gave my body away. Even if Mario said he loved me how do I know for sure." She even felt that a little part of her lost respect for Mario. "He never really thought of me," She thought to herself. "He only wanted to relieve himself…"

She walked the empty halls for what seemed like hours and then came towards the window and emergency exit. She looked outside and saw a very modern city with autumn leaves gently falling. "This is my one chance…" She thought and looked at the emergency exit. They were about to pass the city and she was thinking against it, but a little part in her body told her that this is what she was born to do… Watt had to light up her own life… She opened the emergency exit and jumped out of the moving train and found herself in a whole knew world, not knowing if she would ever see her friends again, but she knew she would be making new ones, and an adventure that would be almost as memorable as meeting everyone in the first place. The sounds of the train roared off into the distance and she finally was ready to begin her life.

(Beginning of "Second Chance")

(Morning on the train)

The train went into a stop as the intercom turned on:

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have now arrived in Blow Me Down. Please get off now or stay on if your next destination is Toad Town. Have a nice day and thank you for riding."

The Mario gang all got off of the train except for Watt. Right before the train left Mario noticed that she wasn't with them. He then remembered that she wasn't even there this morning…

"Wait, where's Watt?" Mario asked, as the train started moving. He started running after it but was too late.

Mario soon lost it and started running in the opposite direction of the train and everyone else. "I'm never going to fall in love again!" He yelled to himself even though Goombella, who ran after him, heard what he said.

"You should have thought about the consequences before you did it. Good job using your head Mario." Goombella yelled to the plumber, placing the pieces together and realizing what happened the night before.

Peach went after him trying to find him.

Goombella then went back to the group and explained that Mario and Peach was no longer with them and they were all still worried about Watt. She also explained how they needed to still find the pieces of the Lost Heart to save the world from the darkness and chaos that professor Frankly told her about.

So the newly conjoined gang continues on their journey without Watt, Mario, and Peach.

**Authors Note:**

If you want to know what happens with Mario and Peach, please read the rest of the: _Lonely Love_ series

If you're interested on how the much more adventurous, action-packed journey of Mario's past partners go read: _The Journey of The Lost Heart_ or if you want to read about Watt's new journey with all new characters and how they all discover even more about themselves check out: _Second Chance_.

And just for fun if you want to know how the hilarious adventures of Luigi go read: _The Day a Hero_ Almost Saved Us

Thanks for reading and I hope you decide to follow us farther into all of those series!


End file.
